Making Money in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, credits can be earned by various methods, most typically by finding credit chips and selling items to merchants. Finding credit chips Credit chips can be found all around the game environments. Credit chips can also be looted from NPCs. While credit chips generally carry only a small amount of credits, a few credit chips with large amounts can be found at various locations. Notably, a credit chip worth more than 3000 can be looted from the right-side storage unit at the small courtyard northeast of the Palisade Property Bank. This storage unit can be accessed with minimal effort early in the game, by using the keycode 1293 '''to access the storage unit. Selling items to merchants Weapons Weapons are among the most abundant items in the game. For this reason, selling weapons to merchants is among the easiest ways to make money. Weapons are preferably sold to Mikael Mendel, who pays an additional 60% of the base sales price. Mikael Mendel is located at the northwest part of Prague. Whenever a weapon is picked up, the weapon will be permanently discarded if the same weapon is already in your inventory. Therefore, it is necessary to pick up and sell weapons one-by-one. Different variants of the same general type of weapon are considered to be different weapons. Therefore, using the Elite Edition of the pistol permits a normal pistol to be picked up. The weapon with the best combination of ubiquity and sales price is the Tactical Shotgun, which has a base sell price of 750 (1200 when selling to Mikael Mendel), along with additional credits for any ammunition still loaded in the weapon. Sellables Neuropyzene is the most valuable sellable, with a sell price of 1000 . Over 50 vials can be found in the game. See Neuropozyne locations. The Hydraulic Micropump, Stem Processor Chip, and Gyroscopic Regulator have base sell prices of 75 , 100 , and 125 , respectively. These items should preferably be sold to Costache, who pays an additional 60% of the base sell price. Crafted items Crafting Parts can be used to craft items to be sold to merchants. This method can be utilized by players who do not extensively rely on weapons for gameplay, but is less practical for players who need crafting parts to upgrade several weapons, as crafting parts are often in short supply. The crafted items yielding the greatest amount of credits per crafting part is the TESLA ammunition and the Nano-Blade ammunition, as shown in the following table. These items yield '''5.33 per crafting parts base, or 8.53 per crafting parts if sold to Mikael Mendel, who pays an additional 60% for augmentation ammunition. This amount is greater than the 5 per-unit price for purchasing crafting parts from vendors. The fully-graded Micro-Assembler augmentation reduces the amount of crafting parts needed to craft an item by 30% (to 52 crafting parts to craft the TESLA or Nano-Blade ammunition). This increases the yield to 12.3 per crafting parts. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided